A Ride on a Ferris Wheel
by sexy-ferret
Summary: Hermione took Draco to the fair on a date and she decides that it is time he experiences one of the best rides there-the Ferris Wheel. How does our charming Slytherin react when he is taken on the ride?


**Hello fellow readers! I am back! So this is a story that I had actually promised to write back in the summer (wow Im bad at updating). The play I was in just finished so I should have a little bit more free time. I am on break so as soon as I finish homework I will write chapter 3 of Chanced. In other news: IM FINALLY 16! (Now I can stop having to explain to people why I am a 15 year old junior). Well enough of my rambling, enjoy the story! **

* * *

The gondola slowed to a stop in front of Draco and Hermione. It was their turn to get onto the Ferris wheel. Hermione eagerly walked up onto the small step that was attached under the doorway. She looked back at Draco who was looking at the large capsule with weariness and uncertainty. He was edging toward the ride so slowly that she simply grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the ride with her so they wouldn't hold up the line. As soon as they were seated the doors closed and the ride started up again to load on the next passengers.

The couple sat across from each other so that Hermione could watch her beau's reaction to the muggle ride. It was his first time encountering one and she wanted to see exactly how he would react. She wasn't disappointed in the slightest. When the wheel started moving Draco gripped his seat so tightly that his knuckles where as white as a sheet of paper. She was almost positive that he would break part of the seat off. His eyes widened hilariously as the ride lurched to a stop for the next set of people, his grip on the seat still immensely tight.

"Draco, dear, you need to calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen while you are on this ride."

He scoffed at her, "You don't know that, 'Mione! This thing is a—" The ride started back up startling him back into silence and making him tighten his grip even more.

Hermione smirked at him, "This thing is a what?" Her tone sounded innocent with underlying means to mock him ever so slightly.

"This thing is a swinging, metal death-trap! I refuse for this _contraption_ to be the cause of my demise! I am too young and handsome to die by falling to my death!" She rolled her eyes at this statement.

"Would you relax? This Ferris wheel is only 200 feet tall. You ride higher on your broom during a Quidditch game! In my opinion Quidditch is ten times more dangerous than this ride—and it lasts a whole lot longer too."

"Yeah, well at least when I am on my broom I'm not trapped in a metal capsule like this one. If I fall off of my broom at least I'm not in a confined space, I am totally free to move."

By the end of his short rant he had relaxed a tiny bit but that changed immediately when the gondola started moving again a few seconds later. Hermione giggled at her boyfriend's reaction. He glared back at her which made increased her laughter.

"Honestly, Draco, just try and relax! You'll enjoy it more."

"That's easy for you to say! You were raised a muggle. You are used to these deadly machines!"

Yet again they started moving. Hermione was about ready to hex him for being such a drama queen. She especially wanted to hex him after that last comment he made. Unfortunately they were only a quarter of the way up. Just in case she decided to start throwing spells at him she cast a disillusionment charm on them making both of them basically invisible. The ride stopped.

"Draco, you need to stop being such a prat!" Hermione had modified the spell she just cast so while no one could see them outside the two occupants could see each other perfectly well.

"No _you're_ being unreasonable! We are riding in a spinning wheel of death!"

She said nothing in response for a little bit. She was officially fed up with his attitude. She just glared at him while the ride started and stopped a few more times trying to think of a retort. Brilliance finally struck her.

Hermione stood up, even though they were supposed to stay seated, and put her hands on her hips.

"See, Draco? I am standing up right now and I am perfectly okay; nothing is going to happen to me!"

It was then that the ride decided to start back up. Hermione lost her balance, totally unprepared for the movement, and toppled forward onto Draco. His seeker reflexes allowed for him to catch her before she hurt him or herself and as he caught her she let out a small 'oomph.' This resulted in a death grip on his neck.

"Hermione, love, please let go of my neck. You are making it hard to breathe." She unlatched herself and got up to go back over to her side. Draco's grip on her waist tightened and he pulled her back down.

"Don't move," he grinned at her cheekily, "I think I am finally starting to relax."

Draco shifted her so that she sat on his lap better. She lightly slapped his arm and smiled. This time when the ride moved he didn't clench the seat or go rigid. He also didn't start complaining about riding in a death trap. They had also finally reached the top.

She shifted a little more on his lap, trying to get more comfortable then she already was. It was evident that this would be her spot for the rest of the ride. Hermione ended up straddling him with her arms around his neck.

She looked up at him and he grabbed her chin lightly. He brought her face towards his and their lips met in a sweet passionate kiss. They continued this for a few minutes increasing their fervour gradually. When Hermione finally pulled away to catch her breath she realized that the ride was moving fluidly and there were no more stops. The real ride had finally begun!

"Draco, look! They're done filling up the gondolas! Now what do you think of this ride?"

He laughed at how excited she was. "It's fine now." He then muttered, "Maybe I overreacted just a little bit."

"A little bit? I think you overreacted a lot," she chuckled as he feigned a hurt expression.

"You're going to pay for that, missy!" He then proceeded to tickle her mercilessly despite her protests. Had anyone been able to see them they would've witnessed the Great Hermione Granger being tickled by Draco Malfoy for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**How was it? Personally I think there were a few parts that could need some work but then again the creator is almost never fully satisfied with the final product. Leave a review telling me what you think. Remember with more reviews come more inspiration to write stuff! Well it is late so I should be going to bed. Do not fret I will be back as soon as I possibly can with either another one shot or another chapter to my many unfinished stories.**

** Tata for now**

** sexy-ferret**


End file.
